


Laundry Service

by SHINesItalianRainbow



Series: The Dry Cleaners [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINesItalianRainbow/pseuds/SHINesItalianRainbow
Summary: Taemin works at a dry cleaning shop and Minho is a frequent visitor. Taemin has had a crush on Minho for a long time, but has never been noticed.Taemin comes into work to find Minho screaming at one of his co-workers that's new....apparently he ruined a good dress shirt that Minho needed to wear for a party that night. Taemin comes up with a plan not just to fix's Minho's shirt, but get Minho to notice him as well.





	1. Torture Incarnate

Taemin POV

My life is boring...seriously boring. Nothing happens, nothing amazing anyway. I would go to work, come home, eat, go to night school, sleep, and then do it again the next day....and the next....and the next. It sucks. The only bit of happiness I get is seeing a certain customer of mine.....

Let me back up a bit. My name is Lee Taemin, and I’m the assistant manager of an “upscale” dry cleaners. Yes...an Upscale. Dry. Cleaners. My best friend Key opened the shop up about a year ago and made me his assistant. I needed a job...so why the hell not? Needless to say, the business was a huge success. Key was studying to become a fashion designer whist I was studying to become a dancer. And no, not the “frilly tutu-wearing-leotard-so-tight-around-your-crotch-you-forget-you-have-balls” kind.

Ahem....anyway. This particular dry cleaning shop caters to the super rich and fabulous. You know, lawyers, business men, CEO’s and their families, stars, you name it. This is where I met him, my little sparkle of sunshine in my royally mundane life. Choi Minho, son of the CEO of the country’s biggest music company, SM Entertainment. God, if looks could kill, blood shed would be everywhere. He was normally a nice guy, but catch him on a bad day and he became a pompous asshole. God forbid if you accidentally pissed him off. 

This man. This man is torture incarnate. Every time he walks into this goddamn store he would flash me his famous charismatic smile making my knees almost give out. He would always come in casual attire, a slim fitting T-shirt to show off his perfectly chiseled abs and jeans that where oh-so-tight, outlining his...physique. He has beautiful deep brown eyes that could set fire to a person’s soul and matching long hair that he kept wild and untamed. Fucker should be glad that I didn’t jump him every time he walked in. God, what I would give to be wrapped in that man’s embrace, get him in bed and do the most obscene things to his body. Fuck.

Yet, no matter how much I tried to flirt with him or drop hints screaming ‘bend me over this counter now!’, he never noticed. It wasn’t that he didn’t reciprocate my feelings, oh no, he was just flat out oblivious to it. Shit, I could’ve dressed in a freaking sexy ass maid outfit and did a strip tease on the counter and Minho would never notice, and rightfully so, it pissed me the fuck off. I’m cute. No, scratch that, I’m fucking adorable, so why doesn’t the asshole notice me?

‘Ah shit, here he comes again...’ He comes in frequently and always with one suit among other various articles of clothing that need cleaned. 

‘Just take the items with a smile Tae...’ I let me hands linger a bit too long on Minho’s, but he didn’t pull away. 

‘Well, that went nowhere.’ I thought as Minho turned on his heels as walked out. I had the satisfaction of giving him the middle finger once he was through the front door. As many times as Minho comes into the shop and talks to me, he doesn’t know a thing about me, nor do I know a thing about him for that matter, and it doesn’t feel like that will ever change.


	2. Burned

Taemin POV

‘Mir...the kid was named Mir...who the hell names their kid Mir?’ I looked at this fidgety boy in front of me, maybe a freshman in high school. He was new to the shop, all thanks to Key. 

“Taemin-sshi...” He whispered, he head was down, and his hands were folded in front of him. 

“No Mir, Taemin is just fine.” I replied. I can’t help but feel sorry for this kid, it’s like he’s about to have a nervous breakdown any second.

“O-Ok...Um Taemin? I need some help.” I sighed getting up from my station to help Mir at the front desk. The work load had been piling up and Key thought it was just a “super-fantastic idea” to hire on some more help. “Super-Fantastic” for him, pain in the ass for me. After helping Mir out with the registers, he seemed to be getting a little more comfortable with the customers and front desk work.

Key came in and saw how well Mir was doing; being the diva he is, he began to teach Mir all about the different designers and fabrics and blah blah blah...obviously I was never one for listening to Key’s fashion rant of the week. However, Mir seemed interested, which only made Key that much more fierce in teaching him the basics and then some. Soon Mir was not only working the front desk, but also during our “dead” hours, he began cleaning and pressing and doing all the other random bullshit I dealt with on a daily basis. 

~

Minho came in today, I saw his tall figure coming through the double glass doors. My heart skipped a beat. I went to stand to greet him, but Mir was faster. 

‘Eh.’ I thought nothing about it...until I heard giggling. 

‘The fuck…?’ I peaked around the corner to see Mir holding Minho’s clothes with a stupid blush on his face. Well I couldn’t blame Mir for that, I’m pretty sure everyone wanted a piece of that fine ass. My eyes slid to Minho. My stomach dropped and my hands clenched the side of my station table, my knuckles began to whiten. 

‘That. Fucking. Bastard.’ My head was spinning; it took me every ounce of strength to stay seated. Minho was leaning over the counter holding Mir’s hand, a stupid grin plastered on his lips. I started getting irritated as he stood there whispering to the new kid. Why? No clue. Maybe it was because I saw him first. I took a deep breath before lifting myself from my work station and calmly as I possibly could, walked over to Mir and Minho. Mir jumped at my presence, I merely smiled and slightly turned to Minho who immediately backed off. 

“Will this be all Minho-sshi?” I all but sang sweetly. Oh yea, pissed now became an understatement. 

 

Minho’s POV

‘O...k... this is new…’ I backed away from Mir. The boy was cute no doubt, but a furious Taemin was a sight to behold. Never in the history of times that I had visited the shop had I see Taemin anything but sweet and innocent, sexy at times yes, but never pissed. It was...kinda hot. He never said Minho-sshi, it was always just Minho, and I’m surprised that it actually hurt a little. 

“Umm, uh yea. Thanks Taemin.” I backed further away from Mir, who was slightly pouting at this point. Yet Taemin just flashed another blinding smile, nodded to me, then walked to the back room with my clothes in hand; without realizing it my eyes followed him.

‘I seriously gotta wonder what Tae is really like...’ I bowed to Mir and turned to walk out the door. Walking back to my car, I got in and drove off, my head swimming in my own thoughts. It felt weird. Why is now the only time I really took notice of Taemin? He was always nice, so why is it that when he’s ready to kill someone, do I notice him. Ok, maybe that’s not entirely true. I have noticed him before, probably a lot more than I should have, but there’s just something about him. I’ve wanted to talk to him, but he always seemed busy. ‘More like I had no effin’ clue what to say to him. He’s definitely different. Mir was so easy to flirt with but once Taemin came in, I froze, almost like I was scared of saying or doing something wrong. ‘Ugh...what the hell’s the matter with me...’ My thoughts only confused me more, so I drove faster.

 

Taemin’s POV

“O hai Mir...” I said dripping with that sickeningly sweet tone. Mir flinched at my arm around his shoulder. “Had a question for you.”

“U-Uhh sure g-go ahead T-Taemin...” 

“Hey now, no need to be all afraid, I just wanted to know what your relationship was with Minho-sshi? Are you guys like...dating?” I think I’m gonna be sick at my own words. I tried to play it cool, like Minho didn’t matter to me, it might be the only way to get the truth from the pathetic shaking boy next to me.

“O-OH, oh God no Taemin.” 

“Wait, you’re not dating?” 

“No...I just met the guy like 20 minutes ago.”

“Oh.” It was all I could say really. So I still had a shot, but so did Mir and it seemed like he was winning.

“Do you like him?” Mir looked at me with curious eyes.

“Do you?” 

“Well he isn’t bad...and he’s good looking too.” 

‘FUCK.’

“Come on let’s get back to work...” I sighed. I guess the game is on. 

~

“Aish...why do I have to come in...” I sighed, lazily getting out of my car. It had been about a week since the incident with Minho and Mir, but I didn’t wanna work today, it was my day off. Yet Key “insisted” that I come in. Well money is money right? I opened the door almost to be blown away by someone screaming at the top if their lungs. At first I thought it was Key, but the voice was too low...OH shit...

I ran into the shop to see a terrified Mir backed against the wall, Minho was the one shouting. Awesome. He held out his hand, he was gripping a white dress shirt...but it was burned, badly. I’m not talking about a little tan spot, I’m talking full black charcoal burned. What in all the hell is going on? Minho was about to jump over the counter to reach Mir when I ran behind him and pulled him by his shirt collar, making him stumble back. His eyes found me, again...if looks could kill...

I looked back to Mir who had successfully fallen down into a small ball on the floor crying hysterically. Something in me...snapped. I know I didn’t like the guy all that much, but there is no way I’m gonna let this asshole treat the new kid like this. I knew I could take Minho’s anger better than Mir any day. I snapped my head back to Minho, his intense gaze never left mine, only this time my eyes were just like his. I stomped right up to him a snatched the shirt from his hand, holding it up, I saw the iron burn. 

“YOU TELL THAT-”

“SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP.” I cut Minho off, he looked taken aback at my outburst, and it felt good.

 

Minho’s POV

‘Did this boy just tell me to shut the fuck up?’ Yes...yes he did. I watched Taemin carefully as he went behind the counter, slowly picking Mir up and carrying him to the back. He returned quickly and glared at me, his eyes completely different to what they always were. They were like stone now, unchanging and void of any emotion. 

“We’re a dry cleaners, not a fucking zoo.” Ouch.

“I honestly don’t give a damn, I just-”

“No I know you don’t. If you gave a damn, my new employee wouldn’t be a mess right now.” His tone was flat; he wasn’t gonna let me go that easy.

“Look, I just want my shirt by-“

“And you’ll get your goddamn shirt. Now please leave.” Even though I was beyond pissed, when Taemin told me to leave, it stabbed my heart. I needed to calm down. 

“Ok, look. I’m sorry about Mir, and losing my temper, and being an asshole.”

“Good start.” He replied, not even looking at me. 

“I’m just stressed, I-” He raised his head, unknowingly cutting me off, his eyes were a bit softer now. I continued nervously. “...I have a big company party tonight and that was my best shirt and-”

“I’ll see what I can do. Come back in a few hours, I can’t guarantee anything but I”ll try.” I stood there, shocked. He was willing...to do that for me? 

“U-Uh ok, thanks. And tell Mir I’m really sorry.” He looked back up at me and smiled softly. I had to catch my breath, when did his smile become so beautiful? It made me calmer just looking at him.

“I will.” He replied looking back down at the burnt shirt. I smiled at him and then walked quickly out the door, my heart pounding with each step that carried me away from him. 


	3. Borrowing

Taemin POV

‘Good God, this is never gonna get fixed....’ I sighed looking at the shirt that was burned beyond repair. I can deal with this later, right now the important thing is...

“Mir...Mir you ok?” I asked softly, peaking my head around the back. He was still curled up at his work station. I walked up to him quietly, fearing that if I didn’t do anything softly, he would turn to hysterics again. “Hey, look at me.” I place my hand gingerly on his shoulder. He looked up at me with red swollen eyes. He slowly sat up as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly.   
“Hey...listen to me, that guy can be a real ass sometimes and you’re new here so I guess I should’ve warned you.” He looked directly at me, sniffling to stop his tears.

“I’ll deal with him from now on ok?”

“No...” Mir whispered so softly it was barely audible. 

“Mir-”

“NO. I-I mean that’s not fair to you Tae. I’m sorry for being like this...” He curled his legs to his chest. I sighed, knowing it was best not to fight it.

“Ok, but since your work is done, how about you head home, I’ll stay here and close up the shop ok?” I gave the sweetest most encouraging smile I could muster. He smiled back and nodded.

“Thanks.” He slowly got up from the table, packed his things and left. I turned to look at the shirt. Great...now how am I gonna fix this? 

‘Yup. I’m screwed. Mmh...what would Key do?’ This is probably the worst train of thought I have ever had, and not one that I liked to entertain but under the circumstances, I don’t feel I have any choice.

I looked back and forth from the burned shirt to the racks full of cleaned clothes. An idea popped into my head. A dangerous, but truly brilliant idea. I started sifting through the freshly cleaned and pressed clothes and found exactly what I was looking for. A new suit, Minho’s size, cleaned and pressed, minus the burn marks. Soooo... I’m borrowing!  
Now, I just have to get Minho to go along with my “brilliant idea.” 

 

Minho POV

“No. Absolutely not. Are you out of your fucking mind!?” Tae raised his hand, placing his thumb and index finger together yet leaving some space in between, as if to say “yea... little bit.” He gave me another blinding smile and it was enough to encourage me that this plan of his was totally ok.

So here I am standing in the middle of the dry cleaning shop as Taemin is dressing me. In less than five minutes he threw together a dashing outfit that made every part of my body look amazing. Yet, these are other people’s clothes and even though I had to admit the boy made me look damn fine, that thought wouldn’t leave my head. 

“Where did you learn so much about fashion?” I asked, posing in front of the three fold mirror.

“My manager, Key.” He replied standing on a stool to brush my shoulder’s with a lint roller. 

“Wait...you’re not the manager?”

“No, Key opened the place, I’m just his go-to guy. He’s studying to be in fashion, hence-”

“Hence the ritzy dry cleaners...”

“Yea.” He smiled and nodded. He got down from the stool and moved away, looking me up and down.

“What?” I asked cocking an eyebrow.

“Spin.” I awkwardly spun around hearing a little hum from my personal dresser.

“Well?” I asked turing back to him. He avoided my gaze, looking everywhere but me. 

“You look…perfect.” My heart skipped a beat. ‘Did he...just call me perfect?’ I could see his cheeks turning red. “J-just make sure to have these back by tomorrow morning. I’ll be here early to take care of it.” His reply was rushed as he went about the shop cleaning up. 

“Thanks...” I didn’t know what else to say. He saved my night, be it by probably illegal means, but he saved it regardless. I felt like I wanted to pay him back in some way. Maybe... get to know him more in the process? But how?  He always seemed busy. I wonder when was the last time he went out with friends to a bar or a party? ‘Oh wait...”

“Umm hey, Taemin...” He turned around after shutting off the back room lights.

“Yea? Whatsup?” 

“W-would you...would you like to come with me?” He stared at me, blinking in realization at what I asked him. 

“With you...where exactly?” He sounded skeptical, as he should be. My behavior early today would put anyone off spending time with me, let alone accompany me to a party.

“To...to this party. I mean you know that way I could thank you for helping me out with this...” I motioned to the suit. “...and I guess, I want to get to know you better.”

 

Taemin POV

This isn’t happening, this seriously isn’t real. He’s asking me to go to a party with him? Legit? More importantly he wants to get to know me? Is he on crack?

“I-I don’t know...”

“Think about it this way, if you come, it’ll guarantee that you get these back incase I pass out drunk.” He offered with a small smile. ‘What the hell, why not?’

“Ok”

“Ok?”

“Yea ok, or are you gonna take back your offer?” I asked turning to the clothing rack. 

“Definitely not.” I could hear excitement in his voice and I felt butterflies in my tummy. I quickly pulled out a suit for myself and got dressed. I came out from the back room, shutting the lights off in the process. I entered the front room where Minho was waiting, he turned and I saw his jaw drop and his eyes widen.

“What? Is something wrong? D-Does it look bad?” I felt nervous around him and I even asked him if I looked ok, which I never asked anyone, not even the great Key-Diva.

“N-No. You look amazing.” I couldn’t help but blush. I heard him chuckle across the room, and before I knew it he was standing in front of me. “You’re cute when you blush...ready to go?” He asked as he gently pushed my fluffy brown hair behind my ear. I forgot how to speak in that moment, all I could do was look into his soft chocolate colored eyes and nod, a small smile hung on my lips. He turned, grabbing me by the hand and led me to his car. We drove off with curiosity and excitement running through our veins.


	4. Party Hard

Minho POV  
We arrived at the party right on time. Taemin didn’t seem to be worried or concerned about what type of party it was or who all was going to be there. I parked the car out front of the gates to a grand mansion. Party-goers were everywhere, some already filling their need for a strong buzz. ‘Would Taemin be into drinking? Does he drink?’ 

We passed through the huge double doors that led into a foyer, we bowed in unison to those that welcomed us. I then led Taemin into a huge ballroom filled with couples dancing and an orchestra playing. Gold decor lined the walls accenting the painted ceiling and chestnut wooden floors. Gourmet food tables lined the sides of the ballroom, ending with mini-bars, which at the moment were completely occupied with guests. I turned and saw Taemin’s expression, he was like a kid in a candy store. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly agape. I took his hand to bring him back to reality. 

“Tae... you ok?” His gaze snapped back to mine and he smiled. 

“Yea...yea it’s just so beautiful.” I chuckled at his reaction of it all. I carefully led him around the room, keeping him close at all times. I felt protective of him, like someone was going to snatch him away and I would lose this chance. We walked around and I introduced him to various people. He smiled and bowed and was extremely polite. Eventually we found my father, the introductions were short and Tae give him his blinding smile. Dad patted my back and gave me a smirk before returning to his conversations. He approved. 

“Hungry?” He looked up at me with starving eyes and nodded furiously. I laughed and led him to the food tables. He picked the finest foods to eat, nibbling on a little of everything. I saw him take some caviar and place it on his plate. 

“Taemin...you...like caviar?” You have to admit, it’s an acquired taste, not something that everyone, even the rich and famous enjoy. 

“Well yea, it’s not my favorite thing in the world but if people will treat me with respect because I’m eating it, then why not?” I was confused about what he said. People would respect him more, if he ate...caviar? Seriously? 

Sure enough, once he was finished with his caviar and acquired himself a glass of wine, people began to make small talk with him. CEO’s, business men, and heads of colleges took a particular interest in him, seeing as he was a working college student. I stood back and watched him mingle of his own free will, he was approached and he himself approached others. Needless to say I was shocked. Taemin kept talking and eventually was laughing with the older men. His laugh was infectious and everyone seemed to want to be around him.

“Sure can hold a damn good conversion that boy.” An unfamiliar voice came up from behind me.

“Ah Mr. Yun, pleasure meeting you here. Are you talking about Taemin?” He was one of my father’s partners. I barely remembered him, yet I often heard about him from my father. My father’s description of him was dead on.

“Pleasure to see you here too Minho, and yes that fine young fellow you brought with you. Is he a business student?” 

“I-I don’t know actually...” I looked down at my drink. I felt so guilty, I didn’t know anything about Tae. Just that he is amazing, and beautiful, but what else? Nothing. I sighed not really knowing what to do. 

“Hey stranger.” Taemin was beside me. I looked up from my glass and stared right into his eyes. How could I not take the chance to notice him more? How could I not have gotten to know him? “You ok?” He asked again, this time intertwining are arms.

“Yea...um Tae, t-tell me about your life.” He gave me curious eyes before smiling. 

“What do you want to know?” 

“Everything. I want to know everything Taemin.” My heart began to race, I could feel my cheeks getting warmer the longer I looked at him. He blushed as well.

“Um, ok I’ll give you the short version for now. Umm...ok. My full name is Lee TaeMin, I’m 22 and I live by myself in a small apartment not far from Seoul University. My parent’s divorced when I was younger, I have no siblings, and was picked on everyday in school. I met my best friend Key in high school, he helped me figure out that I was gay and stuff. He started his business as you know and taught me about the higher society and what I should do and say while in their presence.” All I could do was gaze at him almost lovingly as I pulled him closer to me. 

“Oh and I’m studying da-” He was cut off by a tap on the shoulder. We both looked to see a young girl dressed in a beautiful blue gown smiling brightly at Taemin.

“U-um, sorry to interrupt but could I have this dance...Oppa?” Taemin smiled and I secretly wished I could smack-a-bitch right now. Taemin let my arm go and walked with her onto the dance floor. I secretly cursed myself for not speaking up. I watched as the two walked away.I felt my chest tighten. I was getting angry. I needed to cool down, didn’t Tae just say he was gay. Everything will be fine. 

I hear the music start, my eyes scanned for Taemin on the crowded dance floor. I found him right in the center smiling away. They begin to dance and my God what have I been missing out on. It was a tango, and apparently both knew what they were doing since they never missed a step. It turned from innocent to hot and sexy in a matter of moments. Taemin’s expression was serious, stern, and simply gorgeous. As I continued to watch Taemin’s movements, I felt a stir in my lower regions. Every turn, twist, and shake made my body feel like it was on fire.

The dance ended. Thank God for that. The entire room applauded for Tae and his partner, they both bowed before Taemin padded back over to my side with a huge smile on his lips. I smiled back as he stood in front of me, trying to hide my jealous gaze. 

“What...did you think? He was huffing, out of breath from the dance. His hair disheveled and cheeks flushed. My mind went wild. Taemin with that same lovely expression, shivering, naked underneath me. Oh all the things I would do to this boy- ‘Stop...’ I held my composure. “It was amaz-”

“That was fantastic! Truly a sight to witness, please give me the pleasure of learning your name.” A booming voice cut me off before I could compliment Taemin. We both turned to see the owner of the voice.

‘Shit.’ It was a partner of my father. He was my father’s youngest partner, only a few years older than me and I hated him. He was always doted on and very well respected within the company. However, outside the company, his morals were anything but respectable. He was the company’s player, able to get any woman or man in bed. He thrived for parties, drinking, and promiscuous fantasies that strict business men only dreamed about. 

I instinctively step next to Taemin. Something in me had the urge to protect Tae from this man-whore, knowing that not many could resist his charms. He stood in front of Taemin with his hand extended. He wore a nice designer suit and his hair was combed back; he reeked the smell of liquor every time he opened his mouth. His devilish good looks and beaming smile could make anyone’s knees weak. I would know. He tried to seduce me once, but thankfully it ended badly- for him at least. 

“Hyung.” I greeted but he didn’t spare me a glance, his eyes remaining glued to Taemin. Tae extended his own hand shaking Chang Sun’s, both bowing. 

“Taemin, pleasure to meet you.”

“Ah no! The pleasure is all mine Taemin. Chang Sun. Might I say that you looked absolutely extraordinary out there. Where did you learn to dance like that?” He asked. I saw Taemin blush out of the corner of my eye, and quite frankly, it pissed me the fuck off. There is no way in hell that Taemin could like this ass, no way in hell. 

“I study dance at my university.” His eyes quickly glanced my way.

‘Oh...that’s what he was going to tell me.’ 

“Well, if I might be so bold, I have never seen a more lovely sight. It’s amazing that the talent scouts haven’t picked you up yet!” Chang Sun exclaimed. At this point I didn’t know if he wanted to just get Tae in his bed or if he was being really sincere. 

“T-Thanks.”

“Taemin, how about a dance with me eh?” Chang Sun extended his hand once more, smiling as brightly as ever. 

‘Oh no, Taemin please. Please. Don’t take his hand.’ I begged inside my head, somehow hoping that Taemin would have telepathy under his list of amazing skills...I was wrong. I watched as Taemin slowly took Chang Sun’s hand, sparing another quick glance to me, his eyes widening when they locked with mine. 

 

TAEMIN POV

‘Holy shit. What did I just do? Minho looks so pissed right now...or no not pissed but...sad? Frustrated? In Pain?’ His eyes read all of these emotions as Chang Sun lead me to the dance floor, but why. 

“Don’t worry about him, he’s nothing really...” He stated as we began to dance, the crowd circled around us once more as they did when I danced with the younger girl. As we whirled around the room Chang Sun seemed determined to have a conversation with me, but for some reason my eyes kept looking for Minho. 

“Taemin? Taemin are you listening?”

“Ah! Sorry hyung, you know sometimes I just get so into the music...I tend to forget where I am...” I added a shy smile hoping he would buy the lie. Thankfully he did. 

“Ahhhh, I see. Well, you know Taemin. I could help you become famous.” He whispered in my hear, his breath was hot and his words dripped with lust. 

“Come with me tonight and I can promise you the world.” He pulled my body closer, gripping my hips tighter. My breath became slightly labored, I could see the lust in his eyes. I’ll admit he was handsome, and he was rich, maybe he could give me everything I wanted...and then some. Dirty thoughts slipped through my mind, he obviously noticed. His hands began sliding down my thighs, then moving up to cup my ass, but before he could get any further, a hand was on his shoulder. I looked up to see Minho, his face expressionless, his eyes almost lifeless. 

“May I cut in?” Minho’s voice was flat. It stung a bit. I didn’t like this feeling I had. I didn’t like seeing him like this. 

“Sure.” I answered quickly before Chang Sun could. I pushed Chang Sun away and quickly embraced Minho without thinking. 

 

MINHO POV

‘Pissed...nah not pissed. More like I am going to rip this man’s head off of his shoulders.’ At least that’s what went through my mind when I saw Chang Sun groping my Taemin in the middle of the dance floor. I knew I had to do something, the anger just kept boiling up, until I saw Tae’s face. He was enjoying Chang Sun’s company. I felt my heart shatter, my body was just numb. I didn’t think anymore, I just acted as I walked right up to them in the middle of the dance floor.

“May I cut in?” 

“Sure.” Taemin answered all to quickly. Was he like this with everyone? I’ll confess I did feel slightly better when I watched him push a shocked and gaping Chang Sun away from us. What I had not expected was to feel Taemin’s warm embrace, holding me tighter with each passing moment. 

The song changed to a slow one and we began to dance. He tried coming closer to me but I couldn’t let him. As much as I wanted to, I couldn’t. He so willingly took Chang Sun’s hand and he enjoyed dancing with him, enjoyed being seduced by him. I kept my head down. I should’ve rethought my approach, if I even look at him I feel like I could break. I just gotten to know this boy tonight, less than five hours, and yet just one look from him could send me to heaven or have me dragged to hell. Never in my life has someone smacked me upside the head like Taemin has. Never has love smacked me upside the head like his love has. Love? Is that what this is? Do I love Taemin after only knowing him for one night? 

I felt two soft finger tips gently grazing my chin, lifting my head up to look into his beautiful brown eyes. I don’t want to do this. I can’t do this. So...I didn’t. I dropped my hands from Taemin’s and without another word or look, I turned and walked away, away from him, away from these conflicted feelings, away from probably the best thing I’ve ever had. I want Taemin, but I didn’t want him. I wanted him to only be mine, but I couldn’t help but think of him and Chang Sun...together. 

~

I needed air. I needed to get out of that stuffy ballroom. I needed to get away from Chang Sun and I needed to get away from Taemin. No. That’s a lie, I wanted nothing more than to stay right beside him. I walked out to the patio that was attached to the mansion. It was quiet, the night was chilly and the moon was full. I sat on one of the white lawn chairs, placing my head in my heads. My head was spinning, only now did I realize what I had done and how much of a fucking idiot I am.

‘I left him there on the dance floor, what the fuck is the matter with me?’ I breathed. Suddenly, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see a teary eyed Taemin. My heart sank, I did the only thing I could think of at the moment. I turned to him and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist, nuzzling my nose into his dress shirt. I felt his hands lay gently on my head holding me close to him.

“I’m...sorry. Are you ok hyung?” He tried to speak with conviction, but I could hear the strain in his voice. Yet, I felt my heart flutter; this was the first time Taemin called me hyung. 

“No Tae, I’m the one that should be sorry. I was just feeling weird, I’m ok now. Sorry...” I muffle into his suit. Taemin said nothing but stroked my hair gently. I looked up to see him smiling, I could barely breathe. 

‘He’s amazing. He’s...perfect. All I want is him.’ He pulled me to my feet and grasped my hand tightly, leading me back into the party. 

~

The party began to wind down, and things turned relatively back to normal. We said goodbye to many of the guests and my father’s clients and partners. When Chang Sun came to say his goodbyes to Taemin, Tae completely ignored him, keeping his eyes locked only on me. I felt victorious as Taemin stayed by my side for the rest of the night. Yet, I still couldn’t shake the jealously that arose when the parting guests hugged Taemin or even just touched him in a farewell manner. 

“Ready to go?” I whisper into Tae’s ear. I didn’t fail to notice the shiver of Taemin’s body or the goosebumps that were running up his arms.

“Yea.” We walked out the front doors walking to my car, exchanging small smiles and secret glances. We were finally alone now.

“How is it that you’re perfect and I’ve never noticed?” I asked turning to face Taemin. 

“Well... you never stopped to notice...” He moved dangerously close to me. I closed my eyes taking in his addicting scent. When I reopened them, Tae had gently placed his hands on my chest. My skin began to heat up from his touch, I unconsciously slid my hands down his sides. Taemin lifted his head to look at me, his eyes darkened, a smirk spread on his lips as his voice became deep and sultry.

“Well it’s clear you notice me now.” He craned his neck so that his lips were just inches away from mine. My grip on his hips tightened. Was this really happening? “Question is...do you like what you see?”

I couldn’t handle it and I didn’t bother to deny myself any longer. I crashed my lips against Taemin’s, moaning loudly as he returned the kiss. We continued groping and kissing each other until we reached my car. I stumbled into the driver’s seat while Taemin took the passenger side. I drove at light speed to my apartment, only a block away, while Tae continued to nibble on my ear and neck, his hand lightly brushing against my growing erection, earning himself a growl.


	5. Night of Passion

Taemin POV

We pushed and shoved each other, fighting for dominance while we scaled the steps up to Minho’s apartment. I roughly slammed Minho against his apartment door and jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist as I continued the assault on his lips. He used the opportunity to paw and squeeze my ass, making me moan seductively in his ear. The shameless sound made him grow harder. He seemed determined as hell to hear me at my limit. 

Fumbling with the keys, he opened his apartment door and both of us stumbled inside. He used his foot to kick the door shut behind us. His lips explored my neck and collarbone, leaving a trail of small bruises in his wake, marking my delicate skin. My entire body was on fire as I felt his hands roam over me. He blindly navigated his way to the bedroom with my legs still wrapped around him, holding him tightly. The minute he reached the door he returned the gesture by slamming me against it, causing our erections to rub against each others. He slid one hand to tangle into my hair with the other snaked around my waist to support me.

“Oh fuck Minho...” I whined as my head was forcefully pulled back, giving Minho the chance to suck on my adams apple. My fingers clawed down his back as I felt the vibrations from his moans on my neck.

We were both panting when I was finally thrown on to his large bed. Minho quickly crawled over me, running his eyes hungrily over my still clothed body, as if he was trying to mentally undress me. Minho swiftly removed my tie and began unbuttoning my shirt. I sat up, pulling off my dress jacket and shimming out of my shirt. Before the shirt even hit the ground, Minho was attacking my nipples with a wild tongue. I let out a soft sigh, running my fingers through his hair. Gently pushing me back down, he kissed up and down my stomach as he fumbled with my belt. 

“Let me...” I whispered, noticing he was having difficulties. Minho stopped his kisses, pulling back to remove his own tie, jacket, and shirt while watching me as I slide out of my pants. Before I even got my pants past my thighs, Minho grabbed them along with my boxers and almost ripped them off, leaving me completely exposed for his viewing pleasure. I could tell we were both nervous, our hands shook slightly while undressing. I tilted my head to capture his lips, trying to lose myself in lust and passionate desire, and I made damn sure to drag him down with me. 

 

Minho POV

I stopped to drink in the beautiful sight of Taemin, naked and panting, his hair in disarray on the pillow, sweat making his body shine like diamonds. I’m pretty damn sure I have never seen a more heavenly sight. 

“Minho?” I heard him call me back to reality. 

“Baby...” I whispered before swooping down to kiss him again. This kiss was softer but carried just as much passion. I could kiss him for eternity if he’d let me. His kisses were addicting, just as much as his body. It didn’t take long for the kiss to become rough and needy. Taemin moaned into the kiss as he tugged at my pants. 

“Please...” he whined, I only smirked. I wasn’t going to give in that easily, I wanted to explore my new lover’s body. I wanted to play and tease him until he begged for more. Cruel? I didn’t think so. I lifted myself and shifted down to Taemin’s rock hard cock and gave it an experimental lick, tasting his leaking precum. 

“Oh God.” Tae gasped, his eyes closed and his hands gripped at the bed sheets. My confidence grew and I continued to lick and suck on the tip of his length. Swirling my tongue around the top, I licked the slit. I glanced up to see Taemin fisting the sheets violently, arching his back as I continued to tease him. Finally, much to my lover’s delight, I took him whole, sliding down on his member to jab the back of my throat. His hands stilled as he fought off his impending climax. I moved one hand to intertwine with Taemin’s, while his other hand began fisting my hair. I began bobbing up and down, picking up the pace as I felt his hands tighten. 

“Fuck...uh...oh God Minho!” He screamed. I knew he was dangerously close to the edge. I knew he wanted me to stop, but I never did, I only sucked harder. He unwound his hand with mine to continue fisting my hair, with both hands he roughly pulled me off of his cock and up to capture a lust-filled kiss. I growled at the pain but it only made me harder- if that was even possible. 

“I want you...fuck I want you so bad.” I panted into his ear, my hot breath making him shiver beneath me. Taemin smirked devilishly up at me, making my cock twitch. 

“Then...come and get me.” He breathed seductively in my ear, thrusting his hips upward, rubbing his bare length against my still clothed one. I bit down on his shoulder trying to muffle a moan. I released him and quickly got up to retrieve a bottle of lube from my side table. Upon returning to the bed, I saw Taemin sprawled out, legs opened just enough to give me a peek of his quivering hole. The sight made my constricted erection hurt more. I quickly freed myself from my pants and boxers, sucking in a breath as the cold air hit my heated length. I crawled back over my lover, giving him another passionate kiss. I looked into his eyes and had to catch my breath when Taemin returned an angelic smile, full of love laced with lust. How can someone be so fucking sexy and angelic at the same time. 

“You’re so beautiful...” I whispered, popping the cap of the bottle and pouring some lube on my fingers. I lowered them to brush against Taemin’s entrance. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, preparing for the onslaught of pain and pleasure. I slipped one finger inside Taemin’s indescribable heat, watching as he ached his back, feeling his nails puncturing my shoulders.

‘Oh fuck.” I couldn’t stop thinking about how it was going to feel in that wonderful heat, that thought alone could’ve made me cum. I added a second finger, scissoring them, making the boy moan and whimper louder and louder. Then I added a third and he yelped in pain, slowly I thrusted my fingers, kissing the tears that fell from his cheeks. 

“You ok?”

“Y-Yea, I...I’m fine...”

“Want me to stop?” Taemin pulled the back of my head down to look directly into his eyes.

“Don’t you dare fucking stop.” He panted out, I moaned and nodded in response. His intense gaze and needy breaths pushed me further, thrusting and flexing all three fingers until...

“OH God...FUCK RIGHT THERE! FUCK MINHO!” Aiming again, I thrust my fingers in, hitting his spot perfectly.

“Oh God Minho! Shit…more...please.”

“Feel good?”

“Fuck yes! Minho, please I-I want...”

“Please what? Tell me what you want.” I teased with another thrust of my fingers.

“AH! Please...more. I want you! God, just shut up and fuck me!”

 

Taemin POV

I saw Minho smile as he removed his fingers, I whimpered at the loss. He shifted and I felt him line himself up with my tight hole, looking up to meet my gaze. I grasped his shoulders, giving one last nod before Minho entered me. He pushed himself inside all in one go. I shrieked, pulling Minho down towards my chest. He kissed me roughly to muffle the scream, stilling to let me adjust. 

“Relax baby...” He tried to soothe, leaving butterfly kisses up my neck to my cheeks and lips. Once I was able to breathe again, I looked into Minho’s begging desperate eyes. 

“Move.” I whispered, not wanting to keep my lover waiting much longer. Minho gently pulled out and thrusted back in. I held him in a death grip as the pain turned to pleasure. Minho picked up the pace once my whimpers became full fledged cries of ecstasy. He angled his hips trying to find that sweet bundle of nerves that would leave me speechless. I had never felt this much pleasure before, it took me every ounce of self control not to come right then; and telling by the look of pure bliss on Minho’s face, I could see he felt the same. He drove harder, my nails raked down his back, making him arch into my body.

“Oh fuck!” He gripped the back of my knees and pushed them against me chest, giving him more room, forcing him to drive deeper and harder into me. Sweat dripped from our bodies as the bed rocked violently. 

“Ah…more!” 

“Shit. You’re so fucking tight Tae. Ah…fuck!” I moved my hand to my neglected cock, swollen and begging for attention. I wrapped my hand around it, my eyes rolling back in my head but before I could give myself a few good strokes Minho pushed my hand away.

“Minho...p-please...” I whined, begging for my much needed release. Minho slid out and grabbed me, roughly flipping me over. 

“On your knees.” I obeyed, hastily crawling to my hands and knees. Minho thrust back in hitting my spot dead on.

“AHHH FUCK YESS~~~!”

“You like that? Do you like it when I fuck you like this?” He grunted animalistically. Fuck. I didn’t know he could be so fucking sexy when he talked dirty…and all I want is more. 

“Y-yes.”

“I can’t hear you...” He leaned over me so that his chest was against my back. One hand grasped my hip as the other pushed my chin up, forcing my head back so he could suck on my neck and whisper in my ear. “You’re my little slut aren’t you? He whispered seductively. 

“Ah...F-Fuck!”

“Sorry what was that?” He gave an extremely hard thrust, hitting my prostate, almost knocking me from my knees.

“Y-YES! AH FUCK! GIVE IT TO ME!”

“Still didn’t answer me Taemin.” He gave me another equally rough thrust, hitting my spot again.

“YES! I-I’M YOURS...only yours.” I panted as Minho slowed his pace just a bit, enough to flip me back over onto my back. My hands clawed at whatever I could grasp, finally settling on gripping Minho’s back while fisting his hair. 

“I-I want to see your face, ah...when you come.” His body began to shake as he regained his pace, ramming into my spot over and over again, I felt the heat coiling in my stomach.

“M-MINHO...I-I’M GONNA...”

“That’s it baby, come for hyung...ah fuck! Scream my name.”

“M-MIINNHO!!!” One more violent thrust from Minho had me seeing white. I came hard, my release covering our stomaches, my eyes rolling back into my head, nails digging into his skin, and my body stilling from the extreme pleasure. I didn’t even need to be touched he was that good. My walls clenched, suffocating Minho’s cock.

“AH FUCK YES!!” Seconds later Minho screamed, his own release bursting into me, filling me up. He gave a few more lazy thrusts, riding out his orgasm. We stayed like that for a few moments slowly coming down from our highs. Hovering shakily over me, he slowly pulled out before collapsing next to me. We laid there trying to regain our breath. I winced at the feeling of Minho’s cum dripping from my body. 

I turned to look at Minho and was taken back to find him starting up at me lovingly. With the little bit of energy he had left, he turned on his side to face me. He gently wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me flush against his body, not bothering to care about cleaning us up. I laid my head in the crook of his neck, listening to his heart beat. I looked up at him with questioning eyes and a sweet smile. 

 

Minho POV

‘I love him.’ The thought caught me in a trance as I gazed down at Taemin’s sweet smile. I want nothing more than to love this boy until time stands still. I leaned down and kissed him, the kiss was sweet, almost innocent, but so full of love. I let my eyes close, taking in his intoxicating scent.

“I love you.” I whispered, after breaking from the kiss, my eyes remained closed as I threw away all resolve and gave in to just loving him. 

 

Taemin POV

My eyes shot open, my mouth agape. ‘What did he say?’ What was I to do? Yes, I could say that I fell in love with Minho...but did Minho really mean it? I had only gotten to know him tonight, less than 12 hours. How could this man possibly say that he loved me? What about Mir? What about...now? This feeling of comfort and love? I had liked Minho for so long so why now am a doubting this man’s feelings? 

Before I could question or even respond to Minho, I heard light snoring coming from beside me. I decided to figure everything out in the morning and just enjoy his warm embrace and the feelings that I had been longing for from this man for so long. 


	6. Pain, Suffering, Forgiveness, Love

Taemin POV 

I woke up sore as hell, I’ve had sex before...shit I’ve had rough sex before, but that...that was a whole new level of pleasure and the twisted part is...I liked it...a lot. 

I blinked a few times and shook my head, tousling my sex hair. I was still in Minho’s arms though they slackened a bit from sleep, giving me the chance to move. I slowly tilted my head up to look at him and the sight made my heart stop. I saw him sleeping, the morning light casting an angelic aura on his face and body. He was beautiful even more beautiful than the previous night. He looked so peaceful and at ease, he looked so happy. His words rushed back into my memories.

‘ I love you.’

I sighed, I know I have to leave, but I don’t want to. I know I have to take those stupid clothes back to that stupid shop, but...I didn’t want to leave his warmth. Ugh, the shop...

Mir.

I felt my heart clench, I felt my chest sink into itself as I remembered the events that brought me into Minho’s embrace. Mir. All I could think of, all I could see in my head was Minho whispering in Mir’s ear. I could see Mir giggle, I could see Minho’s hand in his. I could see Mir blush, I could see Minho’s smile, one that he rarely ever showed me. My gut started doing flips as my mind wandered with thoughts of them. Together. Mir should’ve been with him last night, not me. Mir should’ve been in his car, not me. Mir should be here in...in his embrace...not me. Tears began silently falling down my cheeks. 

I knew that unlike what I wanted, I would have to let him wake up alone. My heart tugged at the thought. What if the roles were reversed? I wouldn’t want to wake up alone after the best night of my life. But the roles weren’t reversed, and if anything, he probably would’ve been better off waking up next to Mir. My heart and head were at war with each other; as much as I wanted to stay with him, I wanted just as much to get away from him. 

I leaned up and gently pecked Minho’s lips before slipping out of his embrace. The cold air immediately hitting my skin made my heart all the more conflicted. I quickly got a shower and threw on the suit from last night. I quietly went around the room picking up the pieces to Minho’s suit. Clothes in hand, I knelt down beside a still sleeping Minho, I carefully reached out and stroked his long hair from his angelic face.

“I love you too M-Minho...but, do you really love me?” I gave him one more peck on the lips before turning and walking out the door. Giving on last look at my beautiful lover, I left the room, tears cascading, as I softly closed his apartment door. 

-

Minho POV

I woke up humming with happiness. I felt my heart was about to burst; never before had I loved someone so much, never before had I fallen for someone so hard and fast. It made me smile like an idiot, loving the fact that the first thing I thought of when I woke was him, my Taemin. I gently rolled over, my eyes still closed and extended my arms in search of my lover’s body.

Empty. 

My eyes shot open when I didn’t feel Taemin beside me. I jumped off the bed and looked around the room, yet there was no sign of Tae anywhere. I walked to the shower and noticed it was freshly wet. I ran back into my room and threw on a pair of boxers and searched my apartment, desperately trying to find the boy I so surprisingly fell in love with. Nothing. Taemin was gone. Hot tears began to fall from my eyes. I sat back on the edge of the bed, my head fell into my hands. I didn’t understand. Was it something I did last night? No, it couldn’t be. I pretty damn sure he enjoyed every bit of it. Something I said maybe? 

‘I love you.’

I told him I loved him and I really did. Shouldn’t that have been enough to make him stay? Wasn’t he happy when I told him? What did I do to make him run away? Last night was amazing but nothing could compare to the thought of waking up with my love nestled in my arms. My chest hurt no...my heart hurt. All I could think of was the things that I should’ve done. I should’ve kissed him more, I should’ve held him tighter, I should’ve told him to stay, I should’ve confessed properly, I should’ve not fallen the fuck asleep, I should’ve...I missed the opportunity to act on the “should’ve’s” and it hurt. God did it fucking hurt. I finally find the person who accepts me and can put up with me, the person I want to be with for the rest of my life and I just let him slip away. 

I lifted my head, trying to retain the bittersweet memory of the night before. That’s when I noticed a black dress tie on the floor. Walking over to it, I gingerly picked it up. It was his, from last night...well not his...but whoever sent it to the dry cleaners--

‘Oh my God...’ The idea hit me like a ton of bricks. I literally face palmed myself because I didn’t think of it sooner. “God you’re a fucking idiot...” I ran around my apartment, dressing with super speed. I bolted out the door, with black tie in hand, heading for the dry cleaners, heading to reclaim the love of my life.

-

Taemin POV

Back at the shop, I changed into my spare clothes and quickly when to work cleaning the clothes I borrowed for myself and for Minho. 

Minho. 

What was he doing right now? Was he waking up? Was he angry? Did he care? I couldn’t get him off my mind. Everything that we did, said, confessed was now replaying in my mind on fast-forward and rewind. I sighed. I was the only one at the shop, normally it would be closed today. I took Minho’s suit and prepared it to be cleaned, yet the memories stopped me short. I pulled the fabric up to my face, inhaling Minho’s scent, my tears falling again. 

How would I ever face him? Minho must hate me by now right? Will it go back to the way it was, with Minho frequently visiting and never noticing me again? I don’t think I could handle that. Maybe I shouldn’t have left, maybe I should’ve let Minho wake up with me in his arms. Guilt plagued my mind, ripping at my heart. As hard as I tried, I couldn’t push those thoughts from my mind. Yet, I still had work to do. I gracefully prepared the suits for cleaning, letting the tears continue to fall.

 

Minho POV

I pulled up to the shop entrance and quickly jumped out of the car, grabbing the black suit tie from the passenger seat. I bolted to the glass doors but before I could pull them open, I saw Taemin inside. Sitting at his front station cleaning the suits...tears trickling down his cheeks. My heart ached, I had to be close to him. Now. I began jerking and pulling at the doors only to find them locked. Desperation overtook me and I began beating on the glass door’s, grabbing Taemin’s attention.

The minute we locked eyes the world stopped and time froze. All we could do was stare at each other. Taemin slowly lifted himself from his station and walked to the door, trembling with each nearing step. Yet, when he looked at me, he furrowed his brows, as if trying to decipher my feelings. I wasn’t angry or pissed; I hoped that he saw what I was really feeling; desperate and scared of losing him along with hope and love for him...for us. 

I exhaled, trying to soften my intense gaze and tried to smile. I rested my one fist on the glass door, the other held up the suit tie. Tae looked from the tie to me and back again, as if he was unsure of himself. I pressed my forehead against the glass, never breaking my gaze from him. I mouthed Taemin’s name and blew on the glass to create my own condensation. Using my finger, I traced letters into the fog. Taemin gasped, stepping back as he read what I wrote. 

‘I love you.’

Taemin looked between me and what I wrote. I was growing impatient and desperate again. I wanted to hold him and this damn glass was the only thing in my way. I tugged at the door handles, trying to get in. My eyes franticly looked from the handles and back to Tae when I noticed he had moved closer to the doors. He slid a shaky hand to the lock and turned it open, stepping back as I burst through the door. I crashed my body into his, holding him tightly, letting his scent invade my senses. Taemin caved, breaking down, he threw his arms around me and cried into my chest. 

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” He wailed, I only held him tighter.

“Shh, shh. It’s ok Taemin, I’m here. I know, it’s ok.” Yet he only began to cry harder, his body shaking in my embrace. I did the only thing I could think of. I pulled back, cupping his face in my hands and kissed him. That one kiss erased all of the pain, the sadness, the confusion, and the regret. I felt my heart flip when Tae leaned up, placing his hands on my jacket and pulled me into the kiss. We kissed like that until Taemin calmed down, his tears drying and his body ceased from shaking. We just held each other then, neither wanting to break away.

“I’m sorry.” Tae whimpered. 

“I know baby. It’s ok.” 

“You...you’re not mad? You don’t...hate me?” He asked, looking up at me with big, innocent doe eyes. 

“Of course not. I could never hate you Taemin...I love you. Just...just don’t ever leave me like that again.” This time I could feel my own tears threatening to escape. I am never letting go of Taemin, never again.  

“I love you too Minho and I swear never to again.” He gently leaned in to give me a peck on the lips, both of us smiling as we pulled away. Then Tae cleared his throat. “Thanks...for um...bringing that back.” He motioned to the black tie I was still holding. 

“Oh...um yea.” I  handed it to him, he took it and loosened the noose. Placing it around my neck, he used the ends to pull me down to meet his lips. I smirked into his kiss. 

“Tae...” I breathed.

“I love you. So much.”

“I love you too.”

“How can you know?” He asked, slightly pulling away, only for me to pull him right back.

“Because I’ve never felt this strongly about anyone before Taemin. I-I don’t want you looking at anyone else but me. I get nervous when you’re around, like I can’t screw up when it comes to you. I get jealous when other people get too comfortable with you. You’re the only one who makes my heart beat like crazy and makes my head spin.” I rested my forehead on his. “I just want you. That’s all. All your flaws. Mistakes. Smiles. Giggles. Jokes. Sarcasm. Everything. I just want you.”

 Taemin’s cheeks were painted red as he tried shying his eyes away from mine. I tilted his chin with my index finger, bringing his head up so our eyes could meet. I leaned forward, connecting my lips with his. I felt Taemin tighten his grasp on me as the kiss became more heated. Tae slid his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I happily granted with a low moan. As we kissed, Tae backed me up to the front door, sliding an arm around me to lock the door. I pulled back slightly upon hearing the ‘click.’ 

“Tae?”

“Mmm?” The boy hummed seductively.

“A-Are you-” He cut me off with another sultry kiss. He carefully led us further into the shop, getting away from the glass windows. Tae moaned into my mouth while he tugged at my clothes. When we broke for air, I slid my hands down the younger’s sides, massaging and squeezing his hips. “Baby...are we going to play here?” I asked, shooting my boyfriend my charismatic and lustful eyes.

“Why not? I’ve always fantasized about office sex with you.” He grinned devilishly, making me moan.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” He whispered back as he tugged me into the back room.


	7. Sequel

TAEMIN POV 

Slam. 

He groaned as I pushed him roughly onto my chair. He still wore the tie around his neck, I removed it and sexily sauntered behind him. I ran one of my hands down his clothed chest, slowly undoing each of the buttons on his shirt, revealing his chest. I leaned forward and latched my lips on his neck, sucking and nipping at his skin. In one swift motion I grabbed his hands and used the neck tie to tie him to the chair with his hands behind his back.

“Oh fuck Tae...” He moaned. I smirked coming back around and situating myself on his lap. I pressed my lips to his and kissed him agonizingly slow. I felt him trying to grind up on me, I chuckled at his attempts and rewarded him by grinding down. He threw his head back, opening his mouth to let out a silent moan. I continued to grind down while I attacked his neck. 

“T-Tae...”

“MMM?” I teased as I pulled his shirt open, revealing his abs. I unconsciously licked my lips. His eyes gleamed with excitement, a small smile adorned his lips. I slowly started sliding off his lap, kissing down his chest as I lowered myself, making sure to brush against his erection. Once I reached my knees, my fingers played with his belt. I looked up at him innocently, smiling sweetly at his flushed face; lust glazed over his eyes.

“Please.” He softly whimpered. 

“What do you want love?” I smiled, unbuckling the belt. I kissed his stomach, my tongue ran over his zipper as I look up to see him plead with desperate eyes. “Tell me what you want...” I nuzzled his crouch, encouraging a response.

“Baby...suck me.” He breathed. I happily obliged, popping the button and pulled the zipper down with my teeth. He moaned at the erotic sight, pushing his legs wider to allow me more room. I pulled his jeans and boxers down and off, his rock hard cock stood proudly. Fuck, I couldn’t wait to have that in me again. The thought made me painfully hard; I undid my own pants, letting my member spring free out of its tight confines. 

I played with Minho, poking my tongue out just to tease the head. He grunted in frustration; not wanting to keep my lover waiting, I begin licking and sucking the tip, before taking him whole, getting him nice and wet. I felt the electric charges running through Minho’s body as I begin to suck harder, using my hand to pump the length I couldn’t fit in my mouth. I pushed Minho’s dick to the back of my throat, humming when the tip touched. Minho was losing his mind as he began bucking into my mouth. I pushed my hands on his hips to keep him from moving. 

“Fuck Taemin!” With one more last suck, he shot his load down my throat. Humming contently, I took it all, swallowing it. Only a little spilled from my lips; looking directly into his eyes, I darted my tongue out, lapping up his cum. Standing up, I locked my lips with his, letting him have a taste. My fingers worked his cock, making him hard once more. 

“Minho...” I whispered as I took off my shirt, and let my pants fall to the floor. 

“Come here.” He breathed. I straddled him once more. Although he couldn’t hold me, he still used his tongue to suck at my chest, neck, and collarbones. He played with both of my nipples making them hard with the flick of his tongue. I moaned wantonly, wrapping my fingers in his hair, pushing our bare erections together, creating more than enough pleasurable friction. 

“Minho...” I placed my fingers in front of his mouth. “Suck.” He obeyed immediately, his eyes never breaking contact with mine as he swirled his tongue around my long fingers, getting them as wet as possible. I removed my fingers and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He looked at me in confusion; only for his his eyes to widened when he saw me bend myself over my work station table and my legs spread with my entrance directly in front of him. I moaned loudly as I slide a finger in, my other hand pumping my swollen cock. 

“Oh God Taemin.” I heard the chair sliding closer to my body. Before I could turn to see what he was doing, I felt his warm, wet tongue glide around my finger to tease my hole. 

“Babe, let me.” He whispered sexily. I removed my finger and used both of my hands to spread my ass cheeks wider. He dove in lapping at my entrance, swirling and thrusting his tongue, making my legs shake from pleasure. I panted harder as he continued to tongue fuck me. I licked my fingers again and slid the first one in, with a second to quickly follow after. I heard the chair creek, knowing Minho had sat back to enjoy the show. I curled and scissored my two fingers while thrusting them in and out. My moans got louder with every thrust, I added a third and began to thrust harder. Droplets of sweat dripped from my forehead and landed on the desk.

“Ugh, T-Taemin please...I-I need you.” I heard Minho whisper. I turned around and straddled him again. I lifted myself and lined my entrance up with his cock. 

“Baby...untie my hands?” I smirked and shook my head, I gripped his member and glided myself on him. I made him enter slowly, slightly twitching from pain and pleasure. We threw our heads back in a silent cry once I was completing seated on his length. He craned his neck up and kissed me until I decided to move. I moved up and down, feeling him slide in and out; it felt so good to have him back in me. I gripped him by the shoulders and began to bounce on him faster and harder. He started thrusting up in time to meet my rhythm. We moaned, grunted, and kissed sloppily. Minho began thrusting harder into me, chasing that much desired release. He suddenly slowed enough to make a request

“Tae please...my hands. Let me touch you.” He pleaded. I kissed him again, reaching around to untie the tie that bound him to the chair. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me, carrying me to my work table. He laid me down and kissed me again, lovingly he brushed my bangs away from my face. He licked and sucked at my neck as he started thrusting again. My back arched from insane pleasure. His hands roamed all over my body. He began angling his hips to find the spot that would make me scream his name as he stroked my cock in time with his thrusts.

“AH MINHO! THERE. BABY DO IT AGAIN!” My mind went hazy as he hit my spot repeatedly. He moved his hands to grip my hips as he pounded into me. I expected bruises and I loved it. “Ah more! Please Minho!”

“Shit you’re so tight baby.” I could tell he was near as he began thrusting erratically . 

“Come on baby. Give it to me.” I whispered, pulling him down, licking the shell of his ear, nibbling at his earlobe.

“Oh fuck yes baby! I-I’m gonna-” 

“M-me too..I-I AHHH MINHO!” I came hard, spilling my speed on our chests. Minho came right after me. 

“FUCK TAEMIN YES!” He yelled, burying his cock deep inside me as I felt his hot liquid fill me up. He gently pulled out and collapsed on top of me. I wrapped my arms around him as my hands played with his long hair. I left butterfly kisses all over his face as we came down from our highs, regaining our breath. He pulled back to look me directly in the eyes. We both smiled, glowing with happiness and love.  
“I love you Taemin.” 

“I love you, Minho.” 

 

One year later.

Minho POV

My boyfriend stands in front of me fixing my bow tie, looking beautiful in his new tuxedo. Tonight is the biggest night of my life, and hopefully, it would be the best. Yet it would still pale in comparison to the night I reclaimed the love of my life. 

One year later and Taemin still works at Key’s upscale dry cleaners; one year later he has moved in with me; one year later I am becoming the head of my father’s company. Tonight is my formal introduction party and it’s also our one year anniversary. I wanted to skip the party to have tonight for just us but Tae insisted that we go and he said so with a evil smile on his lips. 

I smiled while watching him concentrate on tying the tie. I placed my hands on his hips and pulled him closer. He squeaked as I meshed our lips together. He lovingly kissed me back, grasping my shoulders to close the small gap between us. Our mouths molded together and my body heated up. We broke apart for air and Tae stepped back, smiling and grasped my hand.

“You’re beautiful.” I saw Taemin’s face light up. 

“Yea well...you clean up good.” He smirked in retort. 

“Are you sure you want to go? We don’t have to, it can just be…us.” I was worried that Tae would be upset that this party would interfere with our night.

“Babe, we need to go, the successor can’t just not show up to his own party.”

“But Tae-” I was silenced by his finger on my lips. 

“I want to go with you Minho. This is us now. And I couldn’t be happier.” He smiled sweetly as he walked towards our bedroom door. He turned back and gave me that mischievous smile. “Besides...you never know what could happen tonight.” He winked, and walked out the door, leaving me to finish up and calm my growing boner. 

~

We drove up the familiar pathway to the mansion. The same one we fell in love at. That night one year ago where I found the love of my life. The night I almost lost him and the night I reclaimed him and our love. Taemin held my hand on the drive to the party. He looked at me and smiled after I squeezed his hand in reassurance, more for myself than for him. After a deep breath, we both slid out of the car and headed up the path to the front doors. The feeling of deja vu hit me as we entered the foyer, the only difference now was Taemin’s hand in mine. We greeted the doorman and entered the hall. 

The party was almost exactly like the party from last year. But instead of gold decorating the walls and table settings, everything was in a shined sliver. It was just as dazzling as before; and just like before Taemin was super excited once he saw the food served. I smiled remembering the first time Tae had seen the luxurious food spread. I pulled him back only long enough to peck his cheek, earning a smile, then let him be to satisfy his hunger. 

I walked around the ballroom greeting people who I had known from the past to the people who I had befriended during the year I was preparing to succeed my father. I bowed and smiled at all of them and held short but intelligent conversations- all in the name of the company. I was finally able to take a break from mingling to look for my father, when I felt a gentle hand on my arm. I turned to see Taemin smiling widely as he handed me a glass of wine, but before I could say anything, my father appeared from the crowd. Both Taemin and I greeted him properly, I handed Taemin my drink so we could hug and share in small conversation.

“Son, just remember that you are to be on the ballroom floor in a few minutes to be properly presented to our clients, partners, and higher ups. They will all want you to be formally introduced.” He stated with a proud smile.

“Of course Dad...um then can we go? It is our anniversary.” My father looked between Taemin and I and smiled, he patted both of us on the shoulder before answering.

“Do what you must here, then you will be excused.” With that he left us alone. I turned back to take my wine glass from Tae. I held it up for a toast between just the both of us.

“To us baby, for now and for our future.” I could see his eyes shine and smile brighten as we clinked our glasses together and drank. This was a special night for us and I was going to make sure that the love of my life would be extremely happy by the time morning came. He finished off his wine and slowly licked his lips teasingly. Without thinking I swooped down and kissed him. We only parted when I heard my father’s booming voice begin to welcome his guests. 

“Until tonight love...” I whispered in Taemin’s ear, causing him to blush furiously. I took his hand a guided him to the ballroom floor and awaited my father’s formal introduction.

 

Taemin POV

Ah, this party is so familiar. Who would have thought that only a year ago today we would be in the same mansion, in the same ballroom where we fell in love. Yet, I wouldn’t change a thing about this night. It was perfect that it was our anniversary, it seemed fitting. Once I found out that Minho’s party was going to be on our anniversary, and even better, at the same place where we feel in love- I set my plans into motion. When I first heard that the party was going to be on our anniversary night, I was kinda pissed. I’m not gonna lie, I wanted to beat his father in the face. Yet, I thought a little more and a sinister idea came to mind. 

I will recreate the night we fell in love. 

The plan was simple. I planned to recreate the night that we found each other, minus the drama, or so I’m praying. Minho had been working so hard the week before the party, hammering down every detail of his new contract and position for the company that he hadn’t had time to relax. If anyone deserved an amazing night, it was him. 

I knew Minho would be worried about tonight, I knew he would want to make sure that after this party, it would be the night of our lives. Although, I’m not sure if he had anything special planned- but even if he did, it would all be derailed. That I would make sure of. I wore a similar suit as I had the first time and I left Minho to go eat and drink, leaving him to mingle with random people just like the first time.

 My plan is only beginning, once he is announced as the successor to the company, I will begin mingling with people like I had done the first time. Thankfully after some phone calls, a few of the guest were in on the anniversary plan, all willing to help make it a night to remember. Hopefully by the end, Minho would whisk me off to our apartment and make sweet love to me until the morning...at least that’s what I’m hoping for. 

I heard his name being called by his father and I saw him step forward and bow to his Dad and to everyone in the crowd. His eyes locked with mine as he bowed and I smiled, imagining the life we will soon have together. Both working hard to finally buy a house and hopefully live and love each other for the rest of our lives. I saw him be presented by his father as the new successor of the company. He deserves this, every bit of this new job, not just for himself but for us. 

Applause. 

I stood there watching him, a big, goofy smile on his froggy face. The happiest moment of his life, aside from falling in love with me- well that’s what he would say anyway. I felt a tear escape my eye and run down my cheek. I quickly whipped it away and refocused on the next phase of my anniversary plan. 

That’s when I saw her, the lovely Sunny. She was the same girl who had asked me to dance exactly one year ago. Luckily, she went to the same university as me and was in on the entire plan. She had agreed to help to make our anniversary amazing. I casually began mingling, glancing back to Minho, making sure he took notice, which of course he did. I found my way to Sunny’s side, giving her a big hug when she recognized me. I suddenly felt a strong hand press against my lower back. 

“Baby...what are you doing?” Minho asked sickeningly sweet.

“Oh nothing, just talking with some friends.” I flashed him my signature smile, leaning closer to Sunny, who took that as the cue to begin phase two.

“Umm, Taemin-ah... can-can I have this dance?” Minho glared at her, then looked back at me. I gave him a wink, then took her hand and led her to the dance floor. The music started, and we danced, yet my eyes never left Minho’s. I saw the light pass through his eyes as realization hit him. I made him remember just one of the reasons he fell in love with me. 

 

Minho POV

‘Oh my God.’ I watched as Taemin danced in circles with Sunny, never breaking eye contact with me. He was beautiful when he danced and the suit just made him look sexier. I felt a stir in my groin, just like the first time I had seen him dance. Who knew he would be asked to dance with the same girl, and on the...same...song...oh.

So, he was trying to relive the first night we met huh? I have to admit, I was kinda hoping he would pull something like this...it’s so like Tae. I continued watching him as they danced, my father came to stand beside me. 

“Boy can dance just as well as he can talk.”

“Huh?” 

“Some clients say he can dance as well as he can hold  a conversation on almost anything and hold it with conviction and respect.” He explained and simply patted my back and smiled before taking his leave. 

‘Yea...that’s my Tae.’ Come to think of it, I had heard that same comment from other guests, but they were the guests from a year ago... just how many people know about this? I watched as the music stopped and the two tried to make their way back through the crowd. Yet, older business men and clients pushed closer to Tae, trying to touch him and talk to him, making me a very pissed off boyfriend. I briskly walked towards Taemin and Sunny, grabbing them both I made my way through the crowd trying to escape perverted and judging eyes. 

I finally made it through the ballroom and into the foyer with Tae and Sunny. Sunny excused herself back to the party, biding us both farewell and warm wishes. Then I had Taemin in my arms, pulling him suffocatingly close to my chest. He nuzzled his face against me; we were finally alone. 

“I love you.” I whispered.

“I love you too. Did it work?” He looked up at me with innocent but dangerous eyes.

“Hmm. I’d say so.” I laughed causing my lover to giggle. He had successfully made me remember every feeling I had for him the night I fell in love with him. He made me realize that even after one year our love for each other never faulted or lost its flame. By recreating the night we fell in love, he breathed new life into our relationship, making me love him only more. 

 “Let’s go home...” I breathed in his ear. He shivered, goosebumps running up and down his skin. I cupped his head in my hands and leaned down to kiss him. “Happy Anniversary Baby.” I pushed our lips together and felt his hands grasp my suit tightly, pulling at the fabric with desperation. Without breaking our kiss, we navigated out the door and somehow made our way to my car. 

~

Opening the car door, we slid into the back seat. I kissed up and down his neck fervently, hastily removing his suit. He took me by the collar and pulled me on top of him as he kissed me rougher, both of us thrusting and rubbing our erections together. I managed to get his shirt and jacket off, and began working off his pants when I heard him whimpering.

“Minho...here?” 

“Sorry Tae, I can’t wait. I need to touch you.” I panted, taking off my tie and jacket. I attacked his lips, neck, and nipples while undoing his pants. I kissed him to silence a moan as I began stroking his clothed member. I slid lower, pulling his swollen cock from his boxers. I heard him suck in a breath as he felt the cold air. I slid lower, my hands caressing every part of his chest. I breathed over his erection, teasing him as I felt is long slender fingers running through my hair. 

I pressed my tongue to the tip, swirling and licking at the head. He shivered with excitement and whimpered for me to hurry. But I didn’t want to hurry, I wanted to take it slow and just feel him. All I wanted was to touch him and satisfy him. I began sucking on the head, dragging my tongue up and down his cock, leaving a wet strip along the underside. I felt his hands get tighter as he tried to thrust his hips upward. I held him down by the hips, as I engulfed his entire length, sucking harshly. 

“Ah M-Minho!” 

I smirked, knowing just what would make my lover moan and what would bring him ultimate pleasure. I continued to suck, taking as much of him as I could until the tip poked the back of my throat. 

“F-Fuck. I’m gonna...”

One more hard suck and Taemin came. I swallowed as much as I could, some dripped down my chin but before I could wipe it away Tae had sat up and began licking it clean. I put my arms around him and pulled him close, forcing us into a sitting position. 

“Wanna finish this at home?” he asked seductively in my ear.

“Yea...but I wanna do one thing first.” I said as I picked up his dress shirt and wrapped it around his naked frame.

“I’m sure it can wait.”

“It could, but I don’t want to.” I stated firmly as I pulled Taemin close to my chest. I quietly reached into the pocket of my dress pants and pull out a small velvet box. I nuzzled the back of Tae’s neck before turning him around to face me. Once we were face to face, I cupped Taemin’s cheek with my hand.

“Tae. You know I love you and last year was the best night of my life. Everyday has been a blessing with you. My only regret is that I didn’t realize sooner how much you meant to me.” My eyes flickered nervously up and down between my boyfriend’s confused face and the box in my hand. “I told you I wanted to make this night special. And I wanted to ask you this in a more romantic setting...” I motioned with my head at the car. The fact that we were in the back seat and that Taemin was nearly naked. 

“But...now is as good a time as any. I love you Taemin.” I saw Tae’s breathtaking smile, just as I did one year ago.

“I love you too Minho.”

“Then...Lee Taemin, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?” I opened the velvet box revealing two sliver rings. Taemin’s breath hitched as tears sprang from his eyes. Tears of happiness and surprise. I knew that he had only dreamed of this night. And yes I was right, it wasn’t all that romantic, but it was original, it was different, it was us.

I waited with baited breath as Taemin took the box from my hand. Suddenly he kissed me fiercely; during the kiss I felt Taemin’s hands moving about. I felt my left hand being taking by Tae and felt the cold metal ring slide down my finger. I broke the kiss gasping at the sensation. I looked down and saw Tae was wearing his ring too. I looked at him with watery eyes, still waiting.

“Yes.”


End file.
